In recent years, DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) has been used to assign an IP address to an electric appliance connected with a network.
DHCP automatically assigns the electric appliance an IP address when the electric appliance is connected to a network.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a user can select and use the previous IP address by associating and storing a MAC address of an electric appliance with a predetermined IP address when an electric appliance is connected or even when re-connected with a network.